


Overheard in a graveyard

by thecat_13145



Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and Toro talk after Bucky's "Death" and hold their own wake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard in a graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ani_bester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/gifts).



> Inspired by Ani_bester's great artwork (back in August, I know).  
> Go check it out. http://theinvaders.livejournal.com/89285.html#comments

“You remember where?”

“Course kid. May be a little older than you, but I’m not senile yet.”

“Never said you were.”

“Brat.”

“Surprised you weren’t at the Wake with the others.”

 

“Rogers called me. Wanted to know if I’d heard from you, if you were alright. Relax kid, I asked him why you would have contact me? Reminded him that Sidekicks were always more an American thing.”

“What did he say to that?”

“Not much. Told me about things with your pappy though.”

Sigh. “This is it, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“The plaques are still here. James Barnes and Steve Rogers Greater love hath no man than he lay down his life for his friends.”

“Explaining their removal to the vicar might be a bit difficult. And after all the trouble Brian had explaining it first time around…”

“He’s here too, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. Just under the Willows.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“That we weren’t…that we didn’t help more.”

“You had your own life to live. That’s all we wanted. That’s what we fought for after all. Jimmy to go to sleep in his own little room again.”

“You still can’t sing.”

“Brat.”

Snort.

“That’s all he wanted for you too. Bucky.”

“Bucky getting killed. It doesn’t seem real to me. I keep expecting him to call or text…I didn’t go to his wake because” A sign. “Being around people I hardly know and a lot to drink is… a bad combination for me”

“Rogers would have being there. And Jackie.”

A snort. “Like I said people I hardly know.”

“Oohh laddie.”

“It’s fine. I mean, they’ve got their own lives to lead right?”

“You know Jackie would drop everything if you called her. And Rogers_”

“I can’t deal with Steve at the minute, O.K.? you said he told you some stuff? Did He tell you that he asked Pappy to lead that team? That Pappy didn’t really want to, but no one can say no to Captain America? And Bucky, God Bucky…If Steve hadn’t being selfish, Bucky might still be alive, running around as the Winter Soldier, sure but that’s got to be better than this!”

“Not sure what Barnes would say on that one. And anyway, the way rumour has it, if Rogers hadn’t made Barnes remember, then you wouldn’t be here.”

“And that starts us on a completely different track, which I really don’t want to go into.”

 

“Toro…You’re not going to do anything stupid, are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, Thomas Raymond and don’t play dumb with me. I’ve spoken with Jackie and with Junior Jack and they've both told me about Germany. And before.”

“You mean kill myself? No. No. that would destroy Pappy when he comes back, if he comes back.”

“You had it right first time kid.”

“Thanks Roger.” A sign. “It’s just…I don’t know what to do. I mean, I can’t deal with Rogers or Fury right now, so that means I can’t deal with SHIELD or the Avengers. I really don’t want to be part of Namors war on Mutants, or whatever the heck he thinks he’s doing right now. There’s Logan’s school, but_”

“I’d highly recommend you had some form of teaching qualifications before trying that. I admit it appears to be a luxury where that school is concerned but at least give the kids a chance.”

“Plus Logan scares the crap out of me. I keep thinking he’s going to eat me.”

“Possible, but unlikely. His enemies list is impressive, so one of them might.”

“And I’m not British, so MI13 won’t have me.” A sigh. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Why not just live?”

“Roger, you were the one who lectured me on hiding when Anne and I got married.”

“That’s because you were. Hiding with her among all those beads and things, trying to pretend you were something you weren’t_”

“I told you, she…I’m not having this argument with you again.”

“And I’m not trying to start it. I’m saying why go back to all that superhero stuff immediately? It’s going to drag you in, I don’t think either of us is mad enough to deny that, but why go back to it right away? Why not take some time out, as you yanks say?”

“And go touring across America like Steve?”

“I was thinking more university. Get a degree, you never completed the last one, meet some nice young men, have some fun.”

“Like you know anything about that.”

“I had my fun before the war. And a fair amount during it and some after. Look you can stand here all night moping, or you can come back with me, have some tea and lemon cake and look at the literature Jackie sent me.”

“She’s in on this too? What is it “Get Toro educated”?”

“More distract him.” A hand on his shoulder. “Look mate, from experience take this one day at a time. The pain doesn’t get better, but it does get easier to bear. And distractions help with that.”

“Roger… I don’t have a GED or anything like that.”

“Open University doesn’t need one. Got some interesting courses, one on superhero history. I’ve watched a couple of the programs, they’re hilarious. I have to show you the one on Namor before you leave, couldn’t stop laughing.”

“Roger.”

“Thomas!”  
“Look, just come home tonight. Help an old man home.”

“You’re not that old.”

“And you’re not such a brat.”

“Roger?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks.”

“And time.” _And Barnes? If this turns out to be another stunt of yours, you and I are going to have a long talk._


End file.
